


Together

by KateKintail



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen, Promptember
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 00:43:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20733443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateKintail/pseuds/KateKintail
Summary: A short scene from PoA from a different point of view





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 22 of Promptember 2019

Sirius began to roll up his sleeves. “Shall we kill him together?”

“Yes, I think so.” Remus’ tone was grim but determined. 

Peter began to scramble, to plead, to beg. But there was no convincing his former friends. There was absolutely nothing Peter could say or do now that would save his skin. It didn’t stop him from trying, but everyone else in the small, dingy room of the Shrieking Shack was against him.

Finally Harry knew the truth. And finally that truth would come out. Finally the wizarding world would know of the rat’s betrayal, Sirius’ innocence, and everything that really happened that fateful night twelve years ago. This was thrilling and exactly what he’d been hoping for. 

Standing shoulder to shoulder, Sirius and Remus raised their wands, which were pointing right at Peter. Remus spoke calmly and quietly. “You should have realized if Voldemort didn’t kill you, we would. Good-bye, Peter.”

But, just as the two were about to deliver a fatal curse, Harry ran forward with a yell of “NO!” He positioned himself in-between the wands and Peter. “You can’t kill him.” He was breathless, emotional, desperate. "You can’t.”

Sirius tried to reason with his godson, tried to explain, tried to appeal to Harry’s sensitivities. Peter was the reason his parents were dead. This was justice. This was what Peter deserved for his betrayal. But it was Harry’s sensitivities that were at the heart of his reaction to show mercy. Even as he shook of Peter’s touch, he spat back, “Get off me. I’m not doing this for you. I’m doing it because—I don’t reckon my dad would’ve wanted them to become killers—just for you.”

“No!” James cried, pounding his fist on his leg. “No, Harry, you’re so wrong! They’ve been through a war. They’ve already killed people!”

“James, honey,” Lily had an arm around his shoulders and another patting his chest. She spoke calmly, trying to calm him down. “This is his right. He is showing mercy, strengthening his character and protecting our friends at the same time. We should be glad that our son has such a firm moral compass.”

James knew he should… but that didn’t mean he didn’t want to see Peter Pettigrew dead. “After seeing your sister and her husband, I feel safe in saying he doesn’t get it from your side,” James grumbled, though he did sound markedly calmer just from Lily’s reassuring touch.

She laughed, pressing a kiss to his cheek. “Apart from occasionally copying his friend’s homework and sneaking out of the castle, he’s got such a good, moral head on his shoulders. If he wants Pettigrew to suffer for the rest of his life in Azkaban, we should be proud of that choice.” 

James mumbled something that sounded like “You’re right,” though he would deny that if anyone ever asked him about it. He still felt furious. He still wanted to see the rat dead. However, the pride he felt in his son was so overwhelming he couldn’t help but smile. Without even being able to remember his parents, Harry had still managed to become the best parts of both of them together.


End file.
